


SASO Bonus Round Fills — Kuroko no Basuke

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of <i>Kuroko no Basuke</i> fills written for the Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 bonus rounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated as fills are written over the course of SASO2016.

This moment isn't going to last forever. No moment will.

Akashi, standing in the cold night air, his breath coming in visible puffs in front of his face, has always known this for a fact, but these days it seems like he's relearning it again and again.

There's change in the air and he can taste it, he can feel it, like it's an invisible entity that he can press his fingers to and _push_ , ever so gently. It's going to grow, to take its own shape even without Akashi's influence, and it's going to turn Teiko Basketball Club into something entirely different to what it is now; something immeasurably better.

Nijimura's stride slows beside Akashi, until they're both standing there, a few steps before the school gates. There's a cold wind that rustles through the trees, that finds the space between Akashi's jacket and the back of his neck, sneaking in between and making him shiver. It makes a few strands of hair flutter at the top of Nijimura's head, before they settle.

"When we won our last match," Akashi speaks up, "you celebrated the loudest. Laughed the longest."

Nijimura slides his hands into his pockets and waits. He knows to wait as Akashi puts his thoughts together. He knows, by now, that Akashi always has a direction, even if it's not immediately apparent.

"You played harder than I've ever seen you play," Akashi continues. "Is it because you knew? Were you planning on stepping down, even then? Was that your goodbye to basketball?"

"Akashi," Nijimura laughs, but it sounds quieter this time, hollower. "I'm just passing on the mantle, I'm not _dying_."

"I don't think I would hand over the captaincy until the very end of my time here," Akashi murmurs, "not even if they had to pry it from my hands."

"Yeah, well," Nijimura gives him a smile that is equal parts fond and frustrated. "That's why you're better suited to this sort of thing, isn't it? You'll be a good captain. I know you will."

It's only been a matter of minutes, but Akashi can feel the title of _captain_ on shoulders like a heavy weight. It's one that he will bear without complaint, without doubt, because this is his duty. It's his place to lead, as his father has told him from the very earliest memories that he has. He doesn't have the option of wavering, or hesitating, not even once. He doesn't plan to.

"I'll do my best," he says politely, bowing his head, and Njimura chuckles, sounding tired. He reaches up, running his fingers through Akashi's air affectionately.

"I know you will."


	2. Smile (Kasamatsu/Kise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4365489#cmt4365489): _Remember when Kise was a photographer and he begged this salaryman he saw on the train every day to take his picture because whenever he smiled at his phone, Kise wanted to capture it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G; 965w

It's ten minutes past eight when Kise steps onto the platform for the local train line, and the exhaustion after a full day of running around at work is beginning to make itself known. He can feel it in the way his satchel feels so much more heavier now than it did in the morning, and the way his blinks are getting slower, as if his eyes just don't want to open again.

The platform isn't overly crowded, as he makes his way to the same place where he usually lines up for the train. He looks ahead of him as he walks, his exhaustion soon forgotten and replaced with anticipation; already in the line ahead of him, he sees a familiar face, standing there with his phone in his hand, scrolling down the screen as he reads.

"Kasamatsu-san," he greets cheerfully, lining up behind him.

"Kise." Kasamatsu looks up from his phone. "Before you ask—"

"Can I please—"

"No," Kasamatsu tells him. "Not today, either." 

"But _Kasamatsu-san_ ," Kise whines. "You don't understand the kind of day I've had."

"You don't understand the kind of day _I've_ had," Kasamatsu mutters, shaking his head. 

"Well, then, tell me about it," Kise says, and smiles when Kasamatsu does.

Saying that he has a crush on Kasamatsu, Kise thinks, is probably an understatement. They've been taking the same train for the past three months, and Kise is pretty sure that it all started the first time he saw Kasamatsu smiling down at his phone in the middle of the crowded train.

"Please let me photograph you," he'd blurted out, following Kasamatsu out onto the platform at his stop. "I'm a photographer. I have a studio. Please—"

Kasamatsu had shaken him off at the time, leaving Kise to wait for the next train so he could go home, but they've fallen into something resembling a friendship since then. As much as Kasamatsu pretends that Kise is bothering him, he always takes the same train home, always waits in the same spot, and he's always there, still waiting, with an expectant look, whenever Kise misses their usual train.

 _Please let me photograph you_ , has become Kise's _hello_ , even though he still means it every time. He sincerely wants to capture Kasamatsu's smile, to record it for posterity, and he's reminded of this fact each and every single night, when they're sitting opposite each other on the train home from work.

Kasamatsu has his full attention turned to his phone as he reads or watches whatever it is today. Kise doesn't know, exactly, but it must be good because of the way it makes Kasamatsu smile.

It's a smile that Kise spends a lot of time thinking about. It's the kind of smile that he would never tire of capturing in photographs, no matter how many times. He finds his mind wandering to it when he's at work doing yet another fashion photo shoot where the models aren't allowed to smile. He remembers what that was like, and there's a good reason that he's on the other side of the camera now.

Kasamatsu's smile, Kise thinks, could probably sell him a coat on the hottest, stuffiest day of the year. It always starts off small, with the tiniest quirk at the corner of his lips, because he tries to hold it back at first, but he never can. It grows into a proper smile, and then Kise sees a glimpse of Kasamatsu's perfect, straight teeth, and he's gone. It's difficult to look directly at Kasamatsu when he's wearing a full smile because it's almost impossible for Kise not to smile as well. He did that once, leaving Kasamatsu flustered for the rest of the train ride, getting out of the train the moment the doors opened at his station, and that's not really something that Kise wants to repeat.

Kise daydreams about what other things would make Kasamatsu smile like that, and what he would do if he could be the one who could make Kasamatsu smile. _Burn up, probably_ , he thinks to himself ruefully.

He spends the rest of the train ride lost in his own daydreams, sneaking glances at Kasamatsu and his smile. Kasamatsu's stop comes first and it's always much too soon for Kise's liking. He sees Kasamatsu look up from his phone when the next stop announced is his, and their eyes meet briefly before they both look away.

As Kasamatsu's getting up, though, he bumps into someone else standing nearby, sending his phone flying.

"Ah―" Kasamatsu's eyes go wide, but Kise is already leaning forward, reaching out with his long arm, catching the phone before it drops. Kasamatsu blinks as Kise hands his phone over. "Nice catch."

"I'm glad I caught it in time," Kise replies, their fingers brushing against each other. Kise can feel the residual warmth of Kasamatsu's fingers on his skin. Kasamatsu's cheeks are turning pink. "Maybe as a reward, you should let me—"

"Kise." Kasamatsu laughs softly, and Kise's never heard _that_ before. It's just as amazing as his smile—no, perhaps even more so. "Not happening." 

"But—"

" _Kise_."

"Maybe tomorrow," Kise says, ever hopeful, as the doors slide open. Kasamatsu is still standing there in front of him, and Kise clears his throat. "Isn't this your stop?"

"Oh―shit. Yeah. Thanks." Kasamatsu nods at Kise, adjusting his bag on his shoulder, and leaves.

As the train pulls away, Kise looks out the window, and sees Kasamatsu just standing there, phone held at his side, wearing a new kind of smile that Kise has never seen before; a little dazed, a little thrilled.

Kise is already looking forward to tomorrow, to see if he can get Kasamatsu to smile like that again. Better yet, he wants to see if he can make Kasamatsu laugh.


	3. Nail Polish (Kasamatsu/Kise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4365233#cmt4365233): _Remember when Kise had to paint his nails black for a shoot and Kasamatsu discovered he was sorta kinda A Lot into that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T; 509w

Kise's nails are black and Kasamatsu can't look away no matter how hard he tries.

He knows that he's not the only one who has noticed them; it's impossible not to and he can hear the others on the team commenting on it when he walks out of the locker rooms that afternoon for practice. Most of it, from what he can tell, is despairing at the fact that Kise can make _anything_ look good, and Kasamatsu finds himself agreeing, thankful for whichever photoshoot he was called to this time, and whichever stylist decided that this is the look that they wanted on him.

Mostly, he's thankful for the fact that Kise somehow knew to keep the nail polish on. Perhaps he shouldn't be; perhaps he should be firmer about this sort of thing, especially when Kise keeps sending him _looks_ from across the court, like he knows exactly what this is doing to him. Perhaps he shouldn't enable Kise like this, but he can't quite help it when it's this fun, when it's not really affecting their playing. Kasamatsu might find himself a little distracted, when he glimpses Kise's black nails as he's dribbling the basketball, but this is Kise; Kasamatsu will find a reason to be distracted by him no matter what.

"I'm sorry I was late to practice," Kise murmurs, after the first quarter is over. He walks over to Kasamatsu, resting a hand on his forearm. "The photoshoot went later than I expected it to. I didn't have time to remove my nail polish. You don't mind if I keep it on for the afternoon, do you?"

"It's fine," Kasamatsu mutters, his eyes drawn to Kise's nails, knowing that this is all entirely on purpose. "I don't mind at all, Kise. You can do what you want."

Kise hums thoughtfully, squeezing Kasamatsu's arm gently before letting go. "Okay, senpai."

They don't get time alone until after they've finished packing up the gymnasium and Kasamatsu has locked it behind them. The rest of the club has already left, because Kasamatsu is stalling, because he's waiting for it to be just him and Kise in the locker rooms.

The moment that they are, Kasamatsu backs Kise up against the lockers, kissing him hard and linking their fingers together.

"You're so…" Kasamatsu begins, sighing with frustration. He lifts their joined hands to his mouth, kissing Kise's fingers. "You're _gorgeous_ , Ryouta."

Beaming, Kise cups Kasamatsu's cheek with his other hand, thumb stroking across his lips. "I knew you'd like it."

"I do," Kasamatsu growls out, nipping gently on the end of Kise's thumb, then sucking it into his mouth.

"Yukio," Kise murmurs, sounding a little breathless.

Kasamatsu sucks Kise's index finger into his mouth this time, holding his gaze. Kise lets out a shaky breath, his head resting back against the locker behind him with a soft thud.

"I don't know what else you were expecting," Kasamatsu murmurs, licking his lips as he pulls back.

"Me neither, honestly," Kise breathes. "But I'm taking you home right now."


	4. Fae (Kasamatsu/Kise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt:](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4366001#cmt4366001) _Remember when Kise was fae and Kasamatsu was the only one to see through his magic?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G; 826w

There's something about Kasamatsu that makes Kise cautious; it's not necessarily bad, but Kasamatsu has a sharp eye and keen senses, and it's clear that he's not the type to be easily fooled. Kise, with glamour upon glamour, knows to be wary when he realises that he's being watched during practice. He pulls back a little, tries not to use his magic when he knows that the captain is on the sidelines. He's just a first year, and Kasamatsu has his hands full with the entire team, so it's easy enough for Kise to get away with it most of the time anyway.

It only really becomes a problem when Kaijou start playing practice matches against other schools. Kise wants to win; they all do, of course, and it means that when the coach sends him out on the court, he's there for a very specific purpose, whether the coach realises that or not.

Kasamatsu has the sharp eyes needed for a point guard and that means keeping an eye on both teams on the court. Kise feels his gaze like a physical weight, and it's piercing in a way that Kise isn't used to. It makes him uncomfortable and he does his best to shake it off, to focus on the actual game itself, but that only makes the look in Kasamatsu's eyes feel that much more intense afterwards.

He doesn't know what to do about it, so he does nothing. He leaves the first move to Kasamatsu, and he isn't left waiting for very long. There's a long team meeting after the game because even though they won, it was the first time that this particular team has played a proper game together on the court. Kasamatsu dismisses the rest of the team, but grabs hold of the back of Kise's shirt, holding him back.

"You. Stay. I want to ask you something."

"Of course, senpai," Kise smiles.

"I…" Kasamatsu frowns, waiting for the others to leave the two of them alone. "I don't even know how to ask this. What you're doing on the court―when you copy people―there's something off about it. Something that doesn't quite feel _right_. Like it's not human."

Kise waits, smiling at Kasamatsu. He isn't going to give anything away if he doesn't have to. If Kasamatsu can't put his question into words, then Kise isn't going to give him an answer.

Taking a deep breath, Kasamatsu pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're using magic on the court. Aren't you?"

"That's an interesting conclusion to make," Kise hums, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't―" Kasamatsu begins angrily, but cuts himself off, taking a deep breath. "Don't play games with me, Kise. If we're winning our matches because of your magic, I deserve to know."

Kise looks away, humming softly. "We win even when I don't use it."

Kasamatsu sighs. "That's not what I wanted to hear."

"But it's true," Kise replies. "Kaijou is a strong team. We're drawn to strong teams. It's a good way to test our own strength."

"There are more of you," Kasamatsu says despairingly. His eyes go wide. "Your middle school team―"

"It's funny, that they called us the Generation of Miracles, but people are always so surprised when actual miracles are involved." Kise tilts his head, turning back to Kasamatsu. "What gave me away?"

"You copy moves that you shouldn't physically be capable of doing," Kasamatsu says. "Not without practice and prior knowledge. You pull them off too smoothly. Besides, I knew you couldn't be human, because when we're on the court, you look so…"

"Terrifying?" Kise finishes. He's seen it in middle school games; the hollow look of fear in their opponents' eyes whenever their games became a little too intense, whenever they turned a match into a competition with each other instead.

"Beautiful," Kasamatsu says instead. "Seeing you on the court, in your element. I know that the others don't see what I do, for whatever reason, but you look sharper, _stronger_ , but I don't think you're terrifying. You don't scare me."

"You're a difficult person to scare," Kise smiles. "Or impress, for that matter. What are you going to do about my magic, captain?"

"I'm going to ask you to let us win without it," Kasamatsu says. "I know you haven't been using it when I watch you. I know you're a good player without it."

"And if we come up against my old teammates?" Kise asks. "They won't have captains that have half the honour that you do."

"Well," Kasamatsu coughs, and Kise thinks he sees a faint blush. "If we're up against a strong team, I want us to win. Is that clear?"

For the briefest moment, Kise drops his glamour, his soft, rounded human features turning sharp. Kasamatsu doesn't flinch away, but meets his gaze, steady, unshakeable.

Satisfied, Kise slips back into his human guise like a favourite coat. "We'll win, senpai. Of course we will."


End file.
